My Name is HAE
by evilgamefishy
Summary: Namaku memang Hae. Tapi bukan Hae yang kalian maksud. Aku adalah Lee Donghae dan bukan Lee Sunhae seperti anggapan kalian selama ini/NOONA AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENCEKIKMU!/ Part III/ Yaoi. Everyone/Hae. DLDR. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**MY NAME IS HAE**

The character's isn't mine.

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe

Out of Characters

YAOI/Shounen Ai—Boys Love

Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s)

Crack Pair; Everyone/Hae

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**PART I**

**.**

Sudah begitu banyak kejadian konyol dan memalukan yang menimpa dirinya selama hidupnya yang sudah berjalan hampir enam belas tahun di dunia ini. Dan ia berani bersumpah, inilah pengalaman paling konyol dan tidak masuk akal diantara semuanya. Semua ini gara-gara noonanya yang entah kerasukkan apa hingga menjerumuskan adik manis kesayangannya pada sebuah masalah besar hanya demi liburan sebulan penuh ke Paris bersama sang pacar! Hebat!

Dengan hati penuh kekesalan dirinya membawa kakinya melangkah, menarik koper berisi barang-barang bawaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sepatu dan pakaian yang kini ia kenakan sungguh membuatnya risih, terlebih rambutnya yang kini begitu panjang–benar-benar membuatnya gatal dan merasa tak nyaman. Belum lagi make up di wajahnya yang ia yakin akan membuat wajahnya iritasi. Ugh.

"Sunhae-sshi!"

Lihat saja. Dirinya berjanji akan mencekik sang noona jika ia bertemu dengannya lagi, batinnya sadis. Um, mungkin terdengar sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi biar saja!

"Sunhae-sshi, tunggu!"

Dasar noona menyebalkan!

Dirinya masih sibuk merutuk dalam hati, sehingga tak sadar jika seseorang sedari tadi terus mengejarnya sambil memanggil namanya – ah bukan nama yang sebenarnya juga sih.

"Hei," sosok itu mencoba menghentikan langkahnya yang memang terkesan tergesa.

"WHOA!" Sunhae terlonjak kaget sebagai respon, mendapati seseorang menarik lengan kanannya dan menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Matanya melotot, secepat kilat ia menghardik tangan yang memegang tangannya dengan kasar dan berteriak, "Siapa kau?!" sambil mundur beberapa langkah, melupakan kopernya yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

Ah, sepertinya dia lupa akan kesan feminim yang semalaman penuh diajarkan sang noona dua hari lalu.

Orang yang dibentak itu tentu merasa sangat kaget menerima perlakuan seperti itu, alisnya mengerut dan memandang tak percaya orang di depannya yang kini sudah bersiap memasang kuda-kuda. "H-hei," gugup orang itu sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Mengantisipasi akan sebuah pukulan atau tendangan yang mungkin dilayangkan orang di depannya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, tanda menyerah. "Aku ini Zhoumi. Kau tidak padaku Sunhae-sshi?" lanjutnya lagi sambil masih terheran-heran.

Ya! Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengenalmu, batinnya kesal.

Meski begitu ia mulai santai dan meninggalkan pose kuda-kudanya, melayangkan sebuah senyum manis yang terkesan innocent. "Ah, maafkan aku. Err, sepertinya aku agak lupa. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang mudah sekali melupakan sesuatu," ujarnya sambil nyengir, menyesali perbuatannya yang aneh tadi sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Meski masih setengah tak percaya, Zhoumi akhirnya tersenyum juga, terlebih melihat kelakuan orang di depannya yang benar-benar imut di matanya. Dengan sigap tanpa disuruh, ia mengambil alih koper yang tergeletak di lantai tadi dan mempersilahkan Sunhae berjalan terlebih dahulu layaknya seorang gentleman sebelum mulai berjalan mengikuti Sunhae yang masih terbengong-bengong, "Bagaimana liburanmu, Sunhae-sshi?" tanyanya ramah sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Baik," balasnya meski sebenarnya sangat berlawanan dengan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Cukup menyenangkan," jawab Zhoumi cepat, "Sayang sekali kita tidak menghabiskan berdua."

"Hah?" Seketika langkah kaki Sunhae terhenti. Ia terkejut. Dia tak salah dengar 'kan?

"Kau tahu Sunhae-sshi, saat liburan kemarin aku sama sekali tak bisa melupakan dirimu," ujarnya sambil kembali mengumbar senyum lebar.

"Ahhh… begitukah?" tanya Sunhae dengan senyum miring sambil melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Oh, ya ampun. Ternyata selain tubuhnya yang tinggi dan rambut merahnya, pemuda ini juga tukang gombal, batinnya. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, ia tahu sang noona memang cantik, tapi dia itu benar-benar galak dan menakutkan. Heran masih ada orang yang mau menggombalinya seperti ini.

Perjalanan itu dipenuhi obrolan, ah bukan, mungkin lebih pantas disebut _monolog_ karena sedari tadi sosok bernama Zhoumi itu sama sekali tak bisa berhenti bicara meski di tanggapi dengan kata-kata pendek oleh Sunhae yang sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan topic pembicaraannya.

"Sudah sampai," ujarnya saat keduanya berada di depan sebuah pintu.

Huff, akhirnya.

"Terimakasih," sahut Sunhae sambil kembali mengambil alih koper miliknya dari tangan Zhoumi. Sunhae baru saja akan beranjak masuk jika saja tidak merasakan sebelah tangannya kembali ditarik. Sunhae berbalik, menatap sosok Zhoumi dengan alis berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Kau sibuk malam ini?"

Sunhae menggeleng otomatis, ia baru datang dan ia memang belum ada janji. Menurut sang noona sih, ia dan kedua temannya pasti akan pergi ke spa paling tidak dua minggu sekali dan pergi shopping paling tidak sepulang sekolah. Dasar wanita!

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu makan," Zhoumi berkata dengan senyum menawan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**GLUP**

Bagaimana ini?!

Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke mana pun, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tak mau jika meng-iya-kan ajakan itu dan terjebak pada masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Noona! Aku harus menjawab apa?! "Um, Maaf, aku baru ingat ada janji malam ini," Sunhae beralasan dengan gugup sambil berdoa dalam hati agar pemuda itu mengerti dan pergi secepatnya.

"Ah, baiklah." Jelas sekali raut kekecewaan di wajah Zhoumi dan itu membuat Sunhae setidaknya merasa bersalah. "Mungkin lain kali," lanjutnya akhirnya mengulas kembali senyum lebarnya.

Sunhae mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum dan

**CUP~**

**?!**

"Bye."

–Langsung terbengong di tempat saat Zhoumi mencium pipinya kilat sebelum pamit pergi dan menghilang di belokan.

D – dia… baru saja dicium c – owok?

**TAPIKAN DIA JUGA COWOK! ARGHHHH!**

.

**NOOOOOOONA! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENCEKIKMU!**

**1 3 9**

**HAE POV**

Tidak, tidak. Kalian memang tidak salah membaca atau apapun. Karena ya! Aku seorang **cowok! **

Dan aku **dipaksa** harus menggantikan noonaku untuk sebulan kedepan di asramanya. Sebagai dirinya. Sebagai cewek. Karena ia punya tiket liburan ke Paris dengan pacarnya sebagai hadiahnya membeli lotre.

Lee Donghae kini menjadi seorang Lee Sunhae.

Selamat datang di neraka.

Mungkin kalimat yang benar-benar pas untuk menyambut kedatanganku di tempat mengerikan ini. Baru saja selangkah memasuki kamar, aku lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan teriakan yang berasal dari dua gadis yang kutahu penghuni kamar ini – selain aku. Mulai sekarang.

"SUNHAAAAAAAE!"

Keduanya, yang tadi sibuk bersantai di ranjang sambil membaca majalah langsung terlonjak dan menghampiriku yang membatu di depan pintu karena menatap sekeliling kamar ini.

**KENAPA SEMUANYA MERAH MUDA?!**

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hum?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Wajahnya ditutupi masker berwarna hijau, membuatnya nampak seperti seorang alien mengerikan yang selalu mengahantui tidurku dan membuatku menangis tengah malam. Hei! Jangan tertawa, alien itu memang sangat mengerikan!

"Err, baik." jawaban pendek yang hanya bisa kuberikan sekarang. Karena masih sibuk menatap horror ke semua oranamen di ruangan ini yang di dominasi warna khas anak perempuan. Merah muda. Warna yang paling aku benci dan aku hindari karena bisa membuat mataku sakit seketika. Hell.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin karena melihat wajahku pucat? Jika itu yang kau tanyakan maka jawabannya tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sungguh ingin pulang. Aku rindu kamarku yang tanpa warna merah muda. Kalau bukan demi mobil sport itu, dirinya sama sekali takkan mau melakukan hal konyol begini.

"Eum, ya." balasku lesu sambil berjalan masuk dengan langkah gontai. "Aku hanya lelah setelah perjalanan jauh," dan itu tidak sebenarnya bohong. Bisa kulihat kedua gadis itu nampak menyesal dan mengangguk mengerti dengan alasan yang aku berikan.

Salah satu dari mereka merangkulku sampai ke ranjang, "Lebih baik kau istirahat," sahutnya perhatian sambil tersenyum lembut sementara koperku di urus oleh yang lain.

"Terimakasih, Yoong…" sahutku lemas.

"Apa?" tanya perempuan lainnya kaget, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya membereskan pakaianku ke lemari. Menatapku aneh sekarang.

"Kau memanggilku Yoong, Sunhae?" alisnya berkerut tanda keheranan. Ouh. Apakah aku salah bicara? "Aku ini Taeyeon!" ujarnya lagi dengan nada kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pipi mengembung dan tatapan menyelidik.

Ah benar, aku memang salah bicara. Noona memang bilang ia punya dua teman sekamar. Yoona dan Taeyeon. Tapi ia sepertinya lupa memberitahuku yang mana Yoona dan yang mana Taeyeon. Aish. "Ahh…" aku memijat pelipisku guna mengurasi rasa gugup, berpura-pura pusing dan terlihat tak enak badan karena itulah yang aku jadikan alasan sekarang. Berharap mereka takkan curiga.

Eh?

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh dahiku. Dan itu- Yoona, kali ini pasti benar. Ia terlihat khawatir. "Sepertinya kau memang butuh istirahat, Sunhae. Sepertinya kau demam," lanjutnya dengan pengertian. Begitupun dengan Taeyeon yang memandangannya dengan kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Kau berkeringat banyak sekali," komentar Taeyeon.

Ya, terimakasih pada kalian yang membuatku gugup hingga seperti ini. Nyengir. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukkan saat ini.

"Err, Ya, Sepertinya begitu," sahutku cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduk-duduk di pinggir ranjang. Bagaimanapun aku harus mengganti pakaianku saat ini.

Sementara itu, mereka mulai kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing lagi.

Huh.

Setidaknya aku aman untuk saat ini. Penyamaran ini sepertinya akan mudah.

Klek.

Aku menutup pintu. Dan saat itulah aku mendengar suara teriakan dari luar entah berasal dari Taeyeon atau Yoona.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya selama liburan tubuhmu jadi pendek ya, Sunhae!"

Sebelum di sahut suara yang lain, "Suaramu juga sedikit berbeda, apa kau sedang sakit tenggorokkan?" tanyanya.

**Glup.**

Dan luntur sudah apa yang aku pikirkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Sekarang yang aku hanya bisa menjedotkan kepalaku ke dinding. Karena ternyata – mereka sadar lebih cepat dari yang aku kira. Entah sampai kapan penyamarannya ini akan bertahan. Aku hanya berharap, setidaknya akan lebih dari satu minggu.

Aktingnya benar-benar payah!

**HAE POV END**

**1 3 9**

**FLASHBACK**

Tak ada yang membuka suara diantara kedua orang yang kini memenuhi ruangan keluarga yang diliputi suasana mencekam. Salah satu dari mereka, dengan sebuah luka di tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban, menunduk dalam tanpa bisa menatap balik sosok wanita yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kekesalan.

Ia memang melakukan kesalahan yang cukup merepotkan. Menabrakkan mobilnya ke pohon untuk yang ke err, empat kali? Ia tak ingat pasti. Mungkin akibat kepalanya yang kena benturan akibat insiden itu ia jadi amnesia.

"Untung Ayah dan ibu tak ada di rumah," dengus sang wanita dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya yang begitu keras kepala. Sudah tahu tidak bisa menyetir – ia tak lulus tesnya meski sudah lima kali mencoba – tetapi tetap nekad untuk melaju ke jalan. Dan sekarang ia hanya meringis, mendengar omelan sang noona.

Sosok itu mengembungkan pipinya, "Bukan aku yang salah! Kenapa pohonnya berada di situ coba!" ujarnya membela diri.

Dan itu membuat sang noona semakin kesal.

**PUK!**

"Bodoh!" ujar sang noona sadis sambil memukul kepala sang adik yang sepertinya tidak beres, semakin tidak beres setelah insiden itu. "Pohon itu memang sudah seharusnya di sana. KAU yang kenapa malah membuat mobil itu keluar jalan dan menabrak pohon, HA?" tanyanya kesal.

Donghae hanya memajukkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara. Kenapa kejadian ini harus terjadi saat sang noona ada di rumah sih. Harusnya kan dia ada di asrama, batin Donghae.

"Kau tahu, gara-gara ini kau di skors dari sekolah selama sebulan. Astaga!"

"APA?!"

**PUK**

Lagi dan lagi kepala Donghae menjadi sasaran pemukulan sang noona yang sudah diambang batas emosi. Wajar 'kan ia berteriak? Ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu dengan skors ini. "Kenapa begitu?!" protes Donghae tak terima. Ia _hanya_ menabrakkan mobilnya ke pohon. Apa hubunganannya dengan skors?

"Adikku yang manis," meski kalimatnya begitu enak, tapi nadanya yang penuh kekesalan sangat tak enak untuk di dengar. "Bagaimana tidak di skors ha? Kau itu bukan hanya membuat mobilmu hancur menabrak pohon tetapi juga membuat tabrakan beruntun antara tiga mobil yang ada di depan dan belakangmu! Dan kau tahu? Salah satu dari korbannya adalah wali kelasmu!"

"**MWO?!"**

H – hei, ia sama sekali tak tahu jika ceritanya sampai separah itu.

**1 3 9**

**HAE POV**

Dua hari berlalu begitu cepat. Dan selama itu aku belum pernah keluar dari rumah ini karena hukuman dari noonaku yang galak dan menyeramkan itu. Tak ada yang aku kerjakan. Tak ada sekolah, tak ada tugas apalagi menyetir-nyetir lagi. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah diam menunggu kesembuhan tangan kananku dan memandang mobil sport merah yang terparkir di gerbang rumahku dari jendela. Mobil milik noonaku yang selalu aku impi-impikan.

Bosan.

Aku beranjak ke arah ranjang dan menidurkan tubuhku di atasnya. Memandangi langit-langit kamar dalam kesunyian hingga

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

– sebuah teriakan melengking seakan menggemparkan rumah itu membuatku menutup kedua telingaku serapat mungkin, mengantisipasi ketulian mendadak. Cepat-cepat aku turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah sumber suara yang aku yakini berasal dari noonaku. Kenapa dia?

"Ada apa, noona?" tanyaku agak khawatir saat turun dari tangga dengan tergesa, melihat noonaku meloncat-loncat ke sana kemari sambil berteriak "KYAAAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAA!" begitu keras.

"Hae! Aku menang lotre!" sahutnya girang. "Dua tiket ke Paris plus akomondasi selama sebulan penuh! KYAAAAAAA! KYAAAA!"

?

"Pokoknya aku harus pergi. Dengan my darling baby Henry! Kyaaaaa!"

**HAE POV END**

Donghae meringis, melihat ke _excited_ an noonanya yang kini bahkan menari-nari ke segala arah seperti orang tidak waras. "Errr, itu bagus noona," sahut Donghae pelan. "Tapi bukannya liburanmu akan berakhir minggu ini?" tanyanya lagi.

**HEG**

Dan seketika semua kesenangan itu terasa terhenti di hati Sunhae. Itu benar, batinnya. Sunhae menatap adiknya sambil berfikir keras. Ia tentu takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menikmati kota fashion dunia itu bersama sang pacar, tapi ia juga tak mungkin untuk meninggalkan sekolahnya – bisa digantung ia jika sampai ayah dan ibunya tahu.

Tapi… tunggu dulu…

Sunhae menatap sang adik dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh selidik.

Dan **TRIIING!** Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide cemerlang seakan memenuhi benaknya.

"**KAU! YA KAU HAE!"** sahut Sunhae tiba-tiba sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya. **"KAU BISA MENGGANTIKANKU SELAMA AKU PERGI KE PARIS!"**

"**APA?!"** Donghae melotot tak percaya dengan penuturan sang noona. Ia menatap horror, menganggap pendengaran terganggu sehingga mendengar hal tidak masuk akal begitu. Tapi begitu melihat mata sang noona yang begitu berapi-api, Donghae yakin noonanya sama sekali tak bercanda dengan ucapannya tadi. **"TIDAK!" **ujar Donghae tegas.

"Ayolah, Hae. Hanya sebulan! Takkan lama!"

Donghae mundur beberapa langkah dari sang noona, ngeri. "TIDAK NOONA! Kau pasti sudah gila!"

"Aku tidak gila!" sahut Sunhae tersinggung. "Aku hanya memintamu menggantikanku selama sebulan. Lagian kau kan sedang di skors! Tidak akan ada yang tahu," bujuk sang noona sambil mencoba merayu adiknya. Ayolah… Ayolah…

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!" Donghae menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku ini cowok!"

**PUK**

"Aku tidak bilang kau cewek, bodoh!" sahut sang noona sadis sambil memukul kepala adiknya dengan tak main-main. "Kau hanya harus menjadi aku." Jelas Sunhae.

"Tapi kau cewek!" Donghae menjerit histeris, "Dan itu berarti aku harus menjadi cewek! TIDAK MAU!"

Sunhae menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu kesal. Giginya gemeletuk. "Baik, kalau kau tak mau. Akan aku laporkan tentang kecelakan itu dan skors mu pada ayah dan ibu," ancam Sunhae tanpa nada bercanda. Ayah dan ibu mereka memang sedang ada bisnis di luar negeri dan belum tahu tentang insiden itu.

Donghae menggigit bibirnya, agak gentar dengan ancaman itu. Membayangkan betapa marahnya sang ayah jika tahu ia telah menabrakkan mobil, lagi. "B–biar saja!" tapi ia lebih tak mau lagi menjalani rencana gila noonanya.

Sunhae menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Baiklah." Ujarnya dengan nada putus asa. "Aku takkan jadi memberikan mobil sportku padamu kalau begitu," ujarnya santai sambil berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari Donghae yang tiba-tiba mematung.

"Kau bilang apa, noona?"

Kena kau, batin Sunhae sambil menyeringai. Ia menengok ke belakang dengan ekspresi datar. "Kubilang; aku tidak jadi memberikan mobil sportku padamu," ujarnya santai. Haha. Ia tahu adiknya itu sangat menginginkan mobil sport miliknya dari dulu, maka dari itu.

"Kau – akan memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya.

Sunhae mengangguk kecil, "Tadinya. Jika kau mau membantuku."

Donghae terdiam lama.

Meski begitu Sunhae sudah tahu jika rencananya; **berhasil.**

**.**

Dan Donghae…

Sungguh menyesali keputusannya.

**FLASHBACK END**

**1 3 9**

**To be Continued**

**Lanjut? Review Please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY NAME IS HAE**

The character's isn't mine.

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe| Out of Characters | YAOI/Shounen Ai—Boys Love | Miss Typo(s)—Typo(s) | Crack Pair: Everyone/Hae

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**PART II**

**.**

Donghae tahu, mimpi buruknya akan segera di mulai sesaat setelah ia mengangguk, menyetujui rencana noona-manis-tukang-paksa nya itu demi sebuah mobil sport. Ia sendiri tak tahu, apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya mengangguk setuju. Karena jujur, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat tidak mau. Ayolah… cowok mana yang rela dirinya didandani layaknya cewek? Tidak ada!

Maka dari itu dia hanya bisa terdiam di samping ranjang milik sang noona yang kini sibuk dengan lemari pakaiaanya. Cemberut, itulah yang ia lakukan. Tak lupa dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada pertanda kesal. Tingkah lakunya seperti anak kecil? Biar saja! "Noona, Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" ketus Donghae. Ia sungguh bosan melihat sang noona melempar-lemparkan semua pakaiannya yang berkerlap-kerlip dan kurang bahan yang tadinya tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari ke atas ranjang. Apa dia mau menjual semua bajunya? batin Donghae, menerka-nerka.

"Diamlah. Lebih kau mulai memilih pakaian-pakaian itu," jawab noonanya yang masih sibuk, kini mengeluarkan koleksi sepatu berhak tinggi miliknya ke luar tempat penyimpanan. Sesudahnya ia berjalan menuju meja rias, mengeluarkan semua make up yang ia miliki.

Noonaku sudah gila, batinnya.

Donghae, meski tak mengerti dan kebosanan mulai melihat-lihat pakaian itu seperti perintah noonanya yang kini tersebar di ranjang yang ia duduki. Mengambil sehelai dress dengan panjang yang tak sampai menutupi lutut, berwarna putih gading dengan ornament pita di sana-sini. Simple, tapi manis. Tapi tetap saja, pakaian cewek… "Memang buat apa semua ini, noona?" tanya Donghae.

Sunhae tak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke arah adiknya dan tanpa bicara mengambil dress itu. Mengamatinya dengan seksama sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Pilihan yang bagus," komentarnya pada sang adik yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran. Ia mengembalikan dress itu ke tangan Donghae dan berujar, "Cepat ganti bajumu," perintahnya kemudian sebelum kembali berkutat dengan make-up-dan-entah-apapun-itu di meja riasnya yang kini penuh dengan barang-barang.

Ha?

Donghae melongo, tak mengerti dengan kalimat noonanya yang terakhir. "Maksudnya?" ia baru mandi dan pakaiaannya pun baru ia ganti. Rasanya tak perlu baginya untuk berganti pakaian lagi, apalagi dengan pakaian cewek yang kurang bahan dan ugh… dia kan cowok!

Sunhae menengok sebentar dan memberi pandangan kau-bodoh-sekali pada adiknya dengan alis yang berkerut. "Maksudnya; cepat ganti bajumu dengan dress itu, bodoh!" sahut Sunhae tak sabar.

"**APA?!"**

"Aku bilang; ganti bajumu dengan dress itu, Hae! Kau tuli?"

Donghae menatap lekat-lekat dress di tangannya dengan pandangan penuh rasa ngeri dan apa-kau-serius ia layangkan pada noonanya. Membayangkan pakaian itu melekat pada tubuhnya saja sudah membuatnya pusing seketika, apalagi benar-benar memakainya. "Noona kau bercanda?! AKU TIDAK MAU!" protes Donghae. Itu sangat menggelikan. Sangat, sangat, sangat menggelikan!

Sunhae mendesis, ia sebal dengan adiknya yang selalu keras kepala dan sulit diatur. Ia bertolak pinggang, menatap Donghae tajam. "Sudah kubilang: ganti bajumu!" ujar Sunhae.

"Tap-"

"Kau tidak mau mobil sportnya?" potong Sunhae cepat, melayangkan senyum bagai seringai setan yang sangat mengerikan bagi adiknya yang kini bungkam, tak berani lagi menolak perintahnya.

Donghae merasakan kepalanya berputar saat ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang diatas ranjang sebelum menuju kamar mandi dengan dress sialan di tangannya. Ia merasa perutnya tergelitik, membayangkan ia mengenakan pakaian ini. Astaga! Berapa kalikah ia harus bilang kalau ia itu COWOK!

BRAK!

'Awas kau, noona!'

Dengan sebuah bantingan pintu di belakangnya, Donghae, dengan wajah cemberut akut menggeram, berjanji dalam hati akan membalas noonanya suatu saat nanti.

Ya.

Saat mobil sport itu sudah menjadi miliknya tentu saja. Lihat saja.

**1 3 9**

Krieeet…

Sunhae menengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi saat mendengar suara decitan pintu. Ia melirik dengan penuh penasaran, bagaimana penampilan adiknya dengan balutan dress miliknya. Menyimpan semua alat-alat make up yang sedari tadi di pegangnya dan menghampiri pintu kamar mandi, yang meski sudah dibuka, adiknya tak kunjung muncul. Alisnya mengerut pertanda heran. "Hae?" panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sunhae membuka pintu kamar mandi itu lebih lebar dan seketika, "Pffff," ia merasakan perutnya mulas. "HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Donghae, yang sedari tadi diam, langsung berteriak tak terima "Tak ada yang lucu!" ketusnya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada sambil cemberut, mengembungkan pipinya. Tapi sepertinya Sunhae sama sekali tak memperdulikannya karena ia masih asik melanjutkan tawanya.

"HAHAHAH Kau… Hahahahahahah!"

"Aku tidak menyangka HAHHAHAHA kau…"

"NOONA!" Donghae berteriak kesal, berjalan melewati noonanya dan duduk kembali di ranjangnya. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ia bisa melihat bayangannya di cermin yang ada pada lemari. Ugh, pantas saja noonanya sampai tertawa begitu, ia sendiri saja mulas melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Ia, dengan balutan dress itu terlihat begitu… cantik. MENGERIKAN!

"Aku tak menyangka kau cantik, Hae," puji Sunhae sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Tapi Donghae tahu jelas itu adalah sebuah sindiran untuknya dan pujian untuk dirinya sendiri – karena wajah mereka yang memang identik. Jika saja ia cewek, maka ia akan dengan senang hati mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberikan senyuman manis untuk noonanya itu. Tapi sayangnya ia **bukan**! Ia itu cowok!

Donghae melirik sebal noonanya yang kini menatapi dengan begitu lekat dari atas sampai bawah dengan tangan yang menggaruk dagu dan dahi berkerut, membuat Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang lebih akan terjadi. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang…" gumam Sunhae. Donghae memang sudah terlihat seperti dirinya, dengan pakaian itu, kecuali rambutnya yang pendek. Wajah mereka yang identik tanpa dibuat-buatpun memang sudah terlihat sama. Tapi tetap saja. Ada sesuatu yang kurang. Hmmm…

AH!

"Hae?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu…"

Donghae menatap dirinya, ia tak merasa ada yang kurang. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sunhae malah berbalik menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Ia kembali dengan sebuah senyum ganjil yang membuat Donghae bergidik, "Kau lupa dengan ini," ujar Sunhae santai, mengangkat sebuah benda yang membuat Donghae serasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"B-bra?" Donghae tergagap, menatap horror benda itu. "NOONA KAU SUDAH GILA!"

Sunhae menggeleng, "Dadamu terlihat datar, Hae. Jadi kau harus memakai ini," jelas Sunhae sambil memberikan benda itu ke tangan adiknya. "Dan aku tidak gila," sangkalnya cepat dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang mengerikan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mendengar kalimat dari adiknya itu hari ini. "Cepat sana. Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan," perintah Sunhae. Kembali menuju make up dan benda apapun itu di meja riasnya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang...

T_T

Eomma…

**1 3 9**

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Sraaaaak!

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Hae! Diamlah. Santai sedikit!" perintah Sunhae galak.

"Bagaimana bisa diam noona!"

Sraaaak!

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! Saaaaaaakit!"

Sunhae tak peduli, ia masih sibuk membasmi semua rambut-rambut panjang yang tumbuh subur di kaki adiknya yang kini menjerit. "Salah sendiri kenapa kakimu banyak bulunya."

Sraaaaaakkk!

"AAAWWWWWWW! Aku laki-laki noona, makanya bulu kakiku banyak!"

T_T

EOMMAAAAAAAAA!

**1 3 9**

Donghae meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin. "Noona, kita batalkan saja perjanjiannya," ujar Donghae dengan nada gemetaran pada noonanya yang duduk tak jauh di sampingnya, membaca majalah fashion dengan santai. Tapi sepertinya noonanya itu tak mendengar-pura-pura tak mendengar rengekannya. Ia hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tapi sepasang tangan menahan bahunya dan membuatnya kembali duduk dengan paksa.

"Santai saja cyin… Eike ga gigit ko," ujar orang entah-bergender-apa itu pada Donghae yang sudah gemetaran. Ia sibuk memegang megang rambut Donghae. Dari bayangan cermin itu Donghae bisa melihat tampang stylish salon itu yang seperti preman tapi memakai anting dan bulu-bulu ayam warna pink di lehernya.

"Mas, aku–"

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MAS, HA?" Donghae tersentak mendengar suara sangar dan pelototan mata mengerikan preman itu, sedetik sebelum berganti dengan suara menggelikan, "Eike cantik begindong. Yey panggil eike tante. Tan. Te. Oke, cin?" lanjutnya dengan kedipan mata genit yang membuat Donghae ingin muntah seketika.

Dengan wajah pucat, Donghae mengangguk pelan. Ia melirik ke samping, tempat noonanya berada beberapa detik yang lalu dan melihatnya tak ada. 'Noona, kau jahat…' batinnya. 'AKU KAN TAKUT BANCI!'

T_T

"Pfff," Sunhae, yang memang tahu hal itu sengaja pergi. Bersembunyi di tempat yang tak terlihat sambil menertawakan adiknya yang sudah sepucat mayat hidup.

**1 3 9**

"Hae?" Tanya Sunhae sambil berusaha mengejar adiknya yang berjalan begitu cepat di depannya. Tak memperdulikannya semenjak keduanya keluar dari salon. Marah padanya. "Hae!"

"Hae tunggu!"

"Hae, jangan marah."

Donghae diam. Ia memang sudah bertekad untuk tak berbicara pada noonanya itu lagi. Sudah cukup pengalaman buruk dengan banci di salon tadi, baginya noonanya itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Saat ini dirinya hanya ingin segera pulang.

TAP!

Donghae yang tadinya melangkah cepat, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang di pasang di salah satu toko. Ia memegang rambutnya, merasa tiba-tiba ingin menangis seketika. Rambutnya… kenapa jadi panjang begini?!

T_T

Bagus. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti noonanya sekarang.

Donghae baru saja akan melangkah lagi saat

BRUGH!

Ia malah menabrak seseorang. "Mianhae," ujarnya pelan sambil mendongak. Mendapati raut terkejut dari pemuda yang ditabraknya saat melihat wajahnya.

"Sunhae-shi?"

Donghae terkejut bukan main dengan panggilan itu. Dengan cepat kilat ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok kakaknya. Nihil, ia hilang. "Eum, Hai~" balas Donghae pelan sambil tersenyum manis, tak tahu harus bebicara apa karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang ini. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi. Bagaimana pun ia sedang berperan sebagai kakaknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengankat barang bawaannya yang kebanyakan adalah buku. Tak heran juga sih, melihat tampilan pemuda itu dengan kacamata berframe hitamnya. Tampan. "Aku membeli beberapa buku. Kau?" tanyanya balik.

"Hanya…"-dipaksa-"Jalan-jalan," balasnya pelan.

"Sendirian?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah…"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, merasa tiba-tiba canggung. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu di sekolah…" pamit pemuda itu sambil lalu. Donghae menatap punggung pemuda itu menjauh sebelum berpura-pura menatap kea rah lain saat pemuda itu berbalik. "Sunhae-shi?" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau…" ujar pemuda itu menggantung. "Terlihat semakin manis," lanjutnya pendek. Lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang membatu dan merasakan pipinya memanas.

Bodoh! Ada apa denganmu? Batin Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hae!"

"Noona?" ujar Donghae kaget saat melihat noonanya yang sedari tadi ia cari kini berjalan mendekatinya. "Kemana saja kau?" Tanya donghae sebal.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan.?"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Dia, pemuda tadi yang bicara denganmu." Jelas Sunhae sambil menarik tangan Donghae untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. "Kibum. Apa yang ia katakan?"

Donghae menyerhit melihat kelakuan noonanya yang sedikit berubah dan nadanya yang terlihat tak senang. Bukannya tadi dia yang sedang marah pada noonanya ya? "Dia hanya bertanya kenapa aku, um bukan, tapi kenapa kau di sini," jawab Donghae jujur. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Noona?"

Sunhae tak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat tak berekspresi.

"Noona kau kenapa? Dia siapa?"

TAP!

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Sunhae berbalik, menatap adiknya dan menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab enggan. "Dia Kim Kibum. Mantan pacarku."

**1 3 9**

"Yang benar," ketus Sunhae saat melihat Donghae kembali terjatuh saat belajar mencoba berjalan dengan sepatu berhak tinggi.

Donghae tak membalas, ia hanya cemberut sambil kembali berdiri dan memungut buku tebalnya. Kembali mencoba berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi itu dengan buku di atas kepala. Memang semenjak kembali dari mall, noonanya berubah sangat drastis dan tak banyak bicara. Tapi itulah yang membuat suasananya menjadi tidak enak. Donghae lebih suka noonanya yang marah-marah dan cerewet jika begini, karena itulah sifatnya. Tak seperti sekarang…

Semuanya pasti berhubungan dengan pemuda itu.

Kim Kibum.

"Noona aku lelah…" keluh Donghae, terduduk di lantai setelah merasa dirinya tak kuat untuk terus berjalan. Kakinya sakit sekali. Buku tebalnya pun masih tetap berada di atas kepalanya.

Sunhae menatapnya sebentar sebelum berujar dingin, "Kau bahkan belum bisa berjalan dengan benar," ketusnya. Menghela nafas berat ia berujar, "Istirahat sepuluh menit."

Dan Donghae akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega. Mengambil minum dan meneguknya hingga habis.

PUK!

"Mana ada gadis yang minum sekali tegak begitu!"

Donghae cemberut, mendapati pukulan di kepala serta omelan kakaknya. Jadi cewek itu ribet. Setelah menjalani pelajaran kilat tentang semua hal yang boleh dan tak boleh dilakukan seorang cewek dari noonanya ia semakin yakin jadi cewek itu ribet.

Tak boleh itu… tak boleh ini…

"HOAM!" Donghae menguap, merasakan matanya mulai mengantuk dan tubuhnya kelelahan.

PUK

"Tutup mulutmu saat menguap, bodoh!"

Ugh.

Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk mengabaikan noonanya yang masih berkoar-koar, sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dan berbaring begitu saja.

Grrrr, Sunhae menggeram melihat kelakuan adiknya. Dengan kesal ia menjewer sebalah telinga adiknya tanpa perasaan.

"Aww, awww, awww… noona lepas!" Donghae menggosok telinganya yang merah, menatap noonanya dengan sebal. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" protesnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur, HA!? Cepat latihan lagi!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**139**

**.**

"Sunhae… bangun…"

Donghae menggeliat, merasa tidurnya terganggu saat ia merasakan seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Mencoba membangunkannya yang malah kembali menutup mata sambil memeluk bantal. Mendengkur pula…

Taeyeon – yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkannya terheran, alisnya berkerut tanda tak mengerti dengan perubahan teman sekamarnya itu. Tak biasanya Sunhae sulit di bangunkan begini. Biasanya bahkan ialah yang bangun paling pagi dan membangunkan dirinya dan Yoona.

"Mungkin ia kelelahan," ujar Yoona saat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Ia mendekat dan menyerhit melihat Sunhae, "Yaks," ujarnya jijik saat melihat sudut bibir Sunhae berair, iler.

Taeyeon dan Yoona saling bertatapan dengan alis mengerut. "Dia beneran Sunhae 'kan?" Tanya Taeyeon tak percaya.

Yoona mengangguk sedetik, sebelum kemudian menggeleng dan pada akhirnya mengangkat bahu, ragu. "Ya, tidak dan tidak tahu," balas Yoona santai. Ia berjalan ke meja rias dan mulai mengikat rambutnya.

"Sunhae…"

"Eung…"

"Bangun… Sunhae…"

"Ummm… Lima menit lagi, eomma…"

Ha? Eomma?

Taeyeon melirik Yoona, menatapnya dengan tatapan bagaimana-ini? Yang dijawab dengan anggukan bahu dan gelengan kepala.

"Sunhae, ini bukan eomma. Ini Taeyeon. Tae-yeon!"

"SSSSHHHHHH… Noona, berisik… Mmmmm…" igau Donghae sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, layaknya mengusir orang.

"Noona?" ulang Taeyeon tak mengerti.

Drrrrrtttt Drrrrrrtttttttttttt

Handphone Sunhae yang berada di meja nakas tiba-tiba bergetar. Taeyeon mengambilnya, melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari – "SUNHAE-NOONA?!" ia berteriak spontan sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Menatap Yoona horror.

Yoona yang penasaran pun berjalan mendekat, melongokkan kepalanya melihat pesan itu. "Buka pesannya." Dan Taeyeon menurutinya..

**.**

**From: Sunhae-noona**

**Hae, pelajaran pertama hari ini Matematika. **

**Dan jangan lupa nanti malam ada pesta penyambutan murid baru. **

**Pakai gaun yang noona pilihkan waktu itu.**

**Lakukan dengan baik, jangan sampai ketahuan. **

**Jika ada apa-apa hubungi noona.**

**.**

Taeyeon dan Yoona menatap pesan itu dengan tak percaya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pengertian memenuhi benak mereka. Keduanya kompak menatap Sunhae yang masih tidur. Terkejut.

"Yoong?"

"Hum?"

"Sepertinya aku mengerti…"

"Apa?"

"Sunhae. Dia punya adik kembar kan?"

"Ah… Iya…"

"Siapa… namanya?"

"Hae… Donghae."

"Tapi…"

Yoona menatap Taeyeon, "Apa?"

"Donghae itu laki-laki 'kan?"

"…Iya."

**GLUP**

Matilah kau, Lee Donghae.

**1 3 9**

**To be Continued**

Lanjutannya setalah sekian lama~

Terimakasih banyak kepada semua yang sudah bersedia mereview, fav dan follow.

Oh iya, bagi yang menanyakan pair, sudah ditulis di atas bahwa ini everyone/hae dan karena saya suka KyuHae dan KiHae, tentunya pair mereka mungkin akan lebih mendominasi hehe

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**MY NAME IS HAE**

Evilgamefishy

**Desclaimer**

The character isn't mine. But the plot is mine.

**Genre**

Romance, drama, family, humor—I hope.

**Warning**

YAOI/BL, OOC, Aneh, Abal, Bad plot, Misstypo, Crack Pair

AllSeme x Hae

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**PART III**

**.**

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya kala berdiam diri di depan cermin. Di depannya kini berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang lengkap dengan seragamnya yang berupa kemeja di balut sweater abu-abu tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan rok pendek bermotif kotal-kotak merah yang serupa dengan kemejanya. Wajahnya terlihat horror. Pucat.

"…Ini aku?" gumamnya setengah tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar membentuk huruf 'o' lebar.

PUK! PUK!

Ia menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangan beberapa kali. Barangkali sekarang ia bermimpi dan bisa segera terbangun. Tapi sayang, ia tahu pasti ini nyata.

"Ini gila…" gumamnya lagi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi cermin dan bersandar lemas pada wastafel, ia memang ada di kamar mandi sekarang. Sendirian. "Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti noona…" lanjutnya sambil menengadah menatap langit-langit.

Teringat akan noonanya, segera ia ambil handphone miliknya yang berada di saku.

Keningnya berkerut. "Noona mengirim sms?" tanyanya heran saat melihat kotak masuk. Ada sebuah pesan dari noonanya tapi ia bahkan tak ingat sudah membukanya. Mungkin aku lupa, batinnya. Ia membalas pesan itu dengan cepat.

.

**For: Sunhae-noona**

**Ne, aku mengerti, noona. Aku akan menghubungi secepatnya jika ada apa-apa. Berhati-hatilah.**

**.**

"Hhhh~" Lagi. Donghae mendesah lemas. Ini hari pertamanya dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah berlaku wajar—layaknya sang noona agar penyamarannya ini tak ketahuan. Bisa di gantung dia oleh noonanya yang galak itu jika sampai semuanya terbongkar. Ah, bukan hanya dirinya tapi noona juga akan dalam masalah besar. "Tenang Hae, ini hanya sebulan," gumamnya sambil memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Kembali membayangkan mobil sport merah yang nanti akan menjadi miliknya dengan mata berbinar.

"Sunhae? Kau sedang apa? Kita bisa terlambat!" teriakan Yoona dari luar membuatnya mau tak mau dengan cepat keluar dari kamar mandi setelah merapihkan dasi, pita dan rambutnya sekali lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" Tanya Yoona yang berdiri di ambang pintu ditemani Taeyeon yang entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan terlihat begitu aneh sejak tadi pagi—sejak ia bangun. Taeyeon menatapnya seperti sedang melihat hantu. Dan ia juga tak mendengarnya bicara sepatah katapun padanya.

Donghae nyengir. Mengambil tas selempang berwarna—yaks—pink dan memakainya di bahu sebelum mendekati mereka. "Maaf." ujarnya sambil tersenyum canggung. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengenali diriku sendiri tadi, tambahnya dalam hati. -_-

Dan mereka pun pergi. Menuju gedung sebelah untuk kelas pertama hari ini.

**1 3 9**

**HAE POV**

Perjalanan menuju kelas ternyata cukup jauh. Banyak sekali lorong dan belokan yang harus dilalui dan aku yang buta arah ini tentu takkan bisa menghapalnya dalam sekali lewat. Ah. Gedung sekolah itu sendiri memang terletak di gedung sebelah yang terhubung dengan asrama. Pantas saja wanita-wanita di sini langsing semua, mereka disuruh olahraga tiap hari rupanya. Aku yang belum biasa sudah ngos-ngosan saja mengimbangi jalan kedua temanku yang begitu cepat. Ugh. Kakiku sakit.

Setelah melewati jembatan—yang merupakan penghubung gedung sekolah dan asrama—aku berhenti sebentar.

"Capek~" keluhku sambil berdiri menyandar ke jembatan.

Yoona dan Taeyeon berhenti juga.

"Bukankah kita sudah terbiasa begini? Keluhan itu biasanya hanya akan dilontarkan anak baru," tuding Yoona padaku sambil menatap tajam. Sementara Taeyeon masih tak bicara. Ah, jangankan bicara—menatapku saja dia tak mau!

"Errr—" Canggung tiba-tiba karena pertanyaan itu. "A-aku… sejak liburan memang gampang kelelahan," elakku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke mana pun. Gelisah.

Berjalan bersama Yoona dan Taeyeon—mungkin lebih cocok disebut mengikuti mereka dari belakang—sungguh terasa aneh. Mereka kenapa? Aku ingat noona pernah bercerita tentang dua temannya itu dan bilang mereka itu begitu cerewet. Tapi sekarang? Mereka pendiam sekali…

Belum lagi tatapan takut Taeyeon dan tatapan tajam Yoona padanya yang ia sadari sejak tadi.

"Kalian… kenapa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Yoona mengangkat bahu santai. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya lalu berjalan lagi bersama Taeyeon.

Aku yang masih lelah hanya bisa menghela napas "Hhhh~" dan kembali bersandar pada jembatan. Di sekitaku aku bisa melihat taman. Menghirup udara banyak-banyak aku melangkah lagi, menyusul Yoona dan Taeyeon yang sudah jauh di depan.

"Tunggu!" teriakku pada mereka agar memperlambat langkah. Aku 'kan tidak tahu jalan! dan—Aku benci rok mini.

**.**

**.**

Kukira setelah capek berjalan—ralat, berlari—menuju kelas penderitaanku akan berakhir. Sayangnya engga. Karena saat aku, Yonna dan Taeyeon datang. Antrian cewek-cewek sudah memenuhi area di depan kelas. Membuatku heran.

"Kita terlambat," desah Taeyeon lemas pada Yoona. Ah, akhirnya ia bicara juga—meski bukan padaku sih.

Dan sekarang aku paham, rupanya antrian ini adalah antrian bagi siswi terlambat. Banyak sekali, batinku. Tapi mengingat perjalanan menuju kelas yang jauh banget sih ga heran juga ya. Dasar. Jadi cewek itu merepotkan.

Aku berbaris, tepat di belakang Yoona sementara Taeyeon di depannya.

"Bagaimana ini, yoong~ aku tak mau tanganku sakit... inikan hari pertama."

"Aku juga ga mau," rengek Yoona sambil mencoba mengikis kuteks yang ada di kuku tangannya. "Aku lupa! kenapa harus pake kuteks!" decaknya.

Ha?

Apa yang mereka bicarakan sih? Kenapa mereka sibuk sekali?

Pertanyaanku itu terjawab saat antrian semakin pendek dan giliran Taeyeon tiba. Aku melirik penasaran.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya guru kedisiplinan—jangan tangan kenapa aku tahu siapa dia, apalagi namanya jika bukan guru kedisiplinan yang berdiri di depan kelas dan datang untuk memeriksa atribun serta tetek bengek para murid.

"Kim Taeyeon."

Aku bisa melihat guru itu memperhatikan Taeyeon dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan intens. Mulai menghitung dengan jarinya. "Telat, rok terlalu pendek, kaos kaki tenggelam, tindik dan—" ia menarik rambut Taeyeon yang dikucir cukup keras. "—rambut dicat." Lanjutnya. Ah, rambut Taeyeon memang berwarna coklat.

Dengan isyarat sang guru itu memerintah pada Taeyeon, yang dengan patuh mengangkat tangannya terbuka sambil menunduk. Dan memukul tangan itu dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi di pegangnya, kayu pemukul berdiameter tipis. Membuatnya meringis dan membuatku yang mengintipnya dari bahu Yoona melongo.

Uh-oh. Aku tidak kira sekolah ini begitu kejam. Ha, hal itu pasti yang membuat noona memiliki watak mengerikan dan begitu kejam padaku.

"Nama?"

"Im Yoona."

Guru kedisiplinan itu mengangguk-angguk. "Katakan padaku—berapa kali aku harus memukulmu?" tanyanya santai sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Yoona cemberut. Mulai melihat penampilannya dan berujar sebal. "Lima, miss."

Tapi sang guru kedisiplinan malah bertanya lagi dengan alis mengerut tanda tak percaya, "Kau yakin?"

Yoona semakin cemberut. Ia mulai menghitung dalam hati kesalahannya—terlambat, rok terlalu pendek, sepatu berwana, kuteks, kontak lens. "Enam." —untuk pakaian yang tidak rapi.

PUK! PUK! PUK! PUK!

"Bahkan ibuku tak berani memukulku," desis Yoona pelan, berdecak kemudian ia masuk kelas, membuat antrian semakin pendek.

Giliranku.

Aku menatap lekat sang guru kedisiplinan itu. Hell, ia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari noonaku. "Lee Sunhae," balasku saat ia menanyakan nama. Meski itu bukan namaku melainkan nama noonaku -_- Awas saja kau noona.

"Ish." Dan aku mendapat dua pukulan di tangan—untuk terlambat dan kaos kaki tenggelam. Tanganku memerah dan terasa sakit. Ini bukan pengalaman hari pertama yang menyenangkan. Bibirku mengerucut sebal.

Aishhh. Wanita memang merepotkan.

**HAE POV END**

**1 3 9**

Sunhae turun dari taksi tepat di depan bandara. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap dua tiket pesawat di tangannya. Setelah semua barang bawaanya diturunkan dari bagasi, ia segera masuk. Mencari ke sana ke mari sosok sang kekasih yang baru beberapa waktu tadi mengabarinya sudah sampai di sini lebih dulu dengan menarik koper.

"Henry!" ujarnya saat melihat sosok itu duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia tersenyum manis dengan pipnya yang chabby dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangan Sunhae. Yang langsung memeluknya.

"Kukira kau takkan datang noona," ujar Henry saat pelukan itu terlepas. Semakin membuat wajah manis dan pipi tembemnya terlihat semakin lucu.

Sunhae yang mendengar ucapan pacarnya itu mengembungkan pipi. "Ya, jangan paggil aku noona Henly-yaaa~ panggil aku chagi~~~" rengeknya manja sambil memeluk sebelah tangan Henry yang tertawa karena tingkah lakunya itu.

"Tapi kau lebih tua, noona," ujar Henry terkekeh sambil mengelus rambut Sunhae. Pacarku manja sekali, batinnya. Henry memang dua tahun lebih muda dari Sunhae makanya ia memanggil Sunhae dengan sebutan noona. Jika dilihat, mereka ini memang lebih terlihat seperti noona dan dongsaeng. Apalagi dengan Henry yang terlihat lebih pendek karena Sunhae memakai high heels. Belum lagi wajah Henry yang begitu manis dan terlihat baby face.

Sunhae memang lebih menyukai laki-laki manis dibanding laki-laki tampan. Sudah cukup pengalamannya berpacaran dengan lelaki tampan. Sudah cukup ia makan hati.

Sunhae kembali cemberut. "Tapi aku 'kan pacarmu~" rengeknya lagi.

"Ne, chagiya~" balas Henry mengaku kalah.

Mereka berdua duduk dengan Sunhae yang masih memeluk sebelah tangan Henry dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Henry, menunggu panggilan pesawat mereka.

_Drrrrtt Drrrrttt_

Sunhae yang merasakan handphonenya bergetar segera melihatnya. Sebuah pesan, dari adiknya. Ia terkekeh kecil, membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan dongsaengnya itu sebagai dirinya selama sebulan ke depan. Pasti sangat tersiksa dan entah kenapa dia merasa begitu senang membayangkan dongsaengnya itu menderita. Hahahaha. Dasar noona tak berperasaan!

"Siapa?"

Sunhae menengok ke arah Henry yang bertanya, "Donghae." Balasnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Hae-hyung meyamar seperti itu?" Tanya Henry memasang tampang khawatir. Ia takut, itu 'kan berisiko sekali. Meski ia bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana Sunhae yang asli saat pertama melihatnya. Tetap saja 'kan…

Sunhae menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja dia. Haha~" balasnya diikuti tawa puas diakhir kalimat. Ia melirik Henry. "Kau sendiri, chagi?" Tanya Sunhae.

Henry mengangkat bahu. "Aku sih bilang pada orang tuaku dan mereka mengijinkannya."

Sunhae mengangguk-angguk. Ia mematikan handphonenya dan tersenyum lebar saat panggilan jadwal penerbangan mereka terdengar.

"Ayo!" ajaknya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

**1 3 9**

Donghae menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja saat bel pulang—akhirnya—berbunyi. Ugh, bisakah kalian melihat asap hitam mengepul dari kepalanya? Ia merasakan otaknya gosong. Sekolah aneh ini memang aneh sekali, batinnya. Tak ada jam istirahat khusus seperti sekolah lainnya—seperti sekolahnya. Hanya lima menit bebas sebelum kembali belajar. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa pulang—ah, kembali ke kamar—lebih cepat.

Gurunya pun galak sekali. Ia mendapat dua teguran akibat ketahuan mengantuk saat pelajaran bahasa Korea dan satu bonus mengerjakan soal Matematika di depan. Ia juga bisa melihat pemuda-tiang-listrik-rambut-merah sekelas dengannya. Dan pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui di mal—Kibum.

Sebelumnya ia mengira jika kelas ini hanya akan dihuni oleh anak perempuan, ternyata tidak. Rupanya hanya asramanya saja yang berpisah. Ia juga cukup kaget tadi saat melihat pintu lain di sisi lain ruangan yang menampilkan antrian para cowok terlambat. Bahkan pintu kelasnya ada dua, batinnya aneh.

"Ayo kita shopping!" sahut teman noonanya yang lain—yang kutahu namanya Sunny, gadis manis dengan rambut pendek berwarna pirang. Mereka sedari tadi memang sibuk merencanakan acara setelah pulang sekolah. Nanti malam ada pesta penyambutan anak baru dan mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri.

"Setelah itu kita ke salon~" timpal cewek lain di sampingnya. Tiffany.

"Dan makan~~~!" itu Sooyoung.

Aku bisa melihat Yoona dan Taeyeon mengangguk-angguk semangat sebagai tanggapan. Mata mereka berbinar-binar. Dasar cewek~ jiwanya akan bangkit saat membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi tunggu—tadi mereka bilang salon? Hiii~ ia jadi ingat pengalaman buruknya.

"Aku ga ikut ya," celetuk Donghae tiba-tiba. Membuat mereka semua menatapnya heran dan perbincangan itu terhenti. Dia tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa? Ayolah Sunhae~ kita harus tampil cantik di pesta itu 'kan~" bujuk Sunny yang diangguki yang lain—kecuali Yoona dan Taeyeon yang hanya diam memandangnya.

Donghae terdiam, apa yang harus ia katakan? AH! "Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang sepulang sekolah," balas Donghae lancar mengarang alasan sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas selempangnya dan mulai melangkah keluar. "Aku duluan ya semuanya~" pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bye~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoona dan Taeyeon bangkit dari duduk mereka dan berjalan ke pintu menatap punggung Donghae yang mulai menjauh sementara yang lain masih sibuk mengobrol.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taeyeon pelan dengan khawatir pada Yoona yang mendesah. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita laporkan pada guru saja?" usulnya lagi.

Yoona terdiam sebentar sebelum menggeleng, "Sunhae pasti punya alasan melakukan ini 'kan? Kalau kita melaporkannya dia bisa dalam masalah besar," katanya mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku dan mulai mencari nomor di kontak. Menelpon Sunhae—yang asli. "Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menghubunginya dan menanyakan alasannya."

TUUUUTTT TUUUTTTTTT

Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat la—

KLIK.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taeyeon penasaran.

Yoona menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Tidak aktif."

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Bingung,

**1 3 9**

**HAE POV**

"Di mana ini?" gumamku dengan bingung menatap sekitar. Bodohnya aku yang malah pergi begitu saja. Aku kan buta arah dan tak tahu jalan kembali ke kamar. Sekarang aku tak tahu berada di mana, tersesat. Harusnya aku bertanya dan meminta pada Yoona atau Taeyeon untuk mengantarku ke kamar.

Tapi, Ahh~ mereka akan curiga jika aku melakukannya. Selain karena noonakusudah di sini sejak dua tahun lalu aku juga bilang ada janji 'kan?

"Aissssh," desahku sambil menggaruk kepala. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menghabiskan waktu sampai mereka pulang shopping dan menemukan jalan kembali ke asrama. Aku merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel. "Aku harus menghubungi, noona," gumamku sambil menunduk dan mulai mencari nomor noonaku untuk menelponnya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakiku. Tak sadar jika di depanku ada orang yang sama-sama tak memperhatikan jalan.

BRUKKKK

"WHAAAAAA!"

"AWAS!"

PRAAAK

Tabrakan pun terjadi dibarengi suara teriakan dan bunyi benda jatuh.

Aku terhuyung ke belakang dengan begitu keras hingga tak sadar melemparkan ponsel begitu saja. Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat saat merasa akan terjatuh dengan deg-degan menunggu rasa sakit itu datang. Tapi setelah lima detik berlalu…

'Kok ngga sakit?

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan melihat seseorang pemuda yang tak aku kenal di depanku. "Eh?" ucapku refleks. Ia merangkul pinggangku, membuatku tak jadi terjatuh. Tunggu—**merangkul pinggangku?!**

Cepat-cepat aku menjauh dan menatapnya horror. Oh, God. Baru saja aku dipeluk cowok! COWOK! "Apa yang kaulakukan?!" ujarku horror dengan nada tinggi.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatapku tajam. "Aku baru saja menolongmu, pabbo!" ujarnya kesal. Ia berjongkok dan memungut benda hitam yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum berteriak padaku. "AH! LIHAT! Gara-gara ulahmu PSP-ku rusak!"

Aku melongo menatapnya, yang baru saja memarahiku. Harusnya aku yang marah! Aku!

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus menggantinya!"

Mataku melotot dengan ucapannya. "YA! Itu bukan salahku."

"Jelas-jelas ini salahmu. Kau berjalan tak melihat jalan!" ia kembali membentakku. Menatapku dengan mata hitam-kecoklatannya yang tajam.

Bisa kurasakan orang-orang yang melewati koridor itu menatapi kami. Aku merutuk dalam hati kenapa orang itu berteriak sekeras itu padaku hingga mengundang perhatian begini. Yang salah 'kan dia! Ah, meski sebenarnya aku juga salah sih. Aku tidak melihat jalan karena sedang menelpon. Ah tunggu—**mana ponselku?!**

Aku mencari sekitar dan mendapati ponselku tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari situ. Aku memungutnya dan melihat layarnya pecah! Oh tidak. Aku mencoba menyalakannya, tidak bisa.

"Kau!" tudingku pada pemuda itu, "Harus mengganti ponselku!" ujarku galak. Lupa dengan semua ajaran noonaku tentang berlaku lemah-lembut dan manis lagi.

Pemuda itu mengerut keningnya mendengar penuturanku. "Kau yang seharusnya mengganti PSPku!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Tapi ponselku juga rusak!"

Bisa kulihat pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Itu bukan urusanku. Cepat ganti!"

Menyebalkan sekali dia! "Aku tidak mau! Kau yang harusnya ganti rugi!" balasku tak mau kalah.

Pemuda itu tampak kesal, ia berdecak, "Menyesal aku menyelamatkanmu tadi," gumamnya. Ia menatapku lama, seakan teringat sesuatu. "Ah, kau itu bukannya mantan hyungku, ya? Pantas saja ia memutuskanmu. Dasar wanita menyebalkan," lanjutnya lagi sambil berlalu melewatiku.

Mantan hyungnya? Siapa? —apa Kibum? Jadi dia adiknya Kibum? Berarti dia adik kelasku 'kan? Dasar adik kelas kurang ajar!

"YAAA! Mau kemana kau kita belum selesai!" teriakku memanggilnya yang sudah berada jauh di depan sana.

Pemuda itu berbalik, menatapku dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku banyak urusan. Lain kali saja aku menagih ganti rugi padamu," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Aku hanya bisa menggeram kesal, harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. "DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" teriakku, tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan semua orang yang memandang ke arahku.

Aku melemas seketika, menyadari satu hal saat menatap ponselku yang rusak.

…Bagaimana aku menghubungi noona? AISH!

**HAE POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae berjalan dengan lemas. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tersesat begini. Kakinya mulai terasa pegal dan ini sudah sore, bagaimana caranya ia kembali? Ia merutuk tempat ini yang begitu luas. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di salah satu kursi di bawah pohon. Ia ada di luar sekarang, entah di mana itu.

Kenapa ia begitu sial? "AHHH! MENYEBALKAN!" rutuknya sambil mengacak rambut panjangnya hingga membuatnya acak-acakan dan jepit pita yang digunakannya miring. Bibirnya mengerucut, pipinya mengembung.

"Haha—"

EH? Suara tawa tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

Donghae menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang tinggi berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Tertawa, menertawainya.

"Kau lucu sekali," ujar pemuda itu sambil mendekat kea rah Donghae yang menatapnya aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hum?" tanyanya sambil menampilkan senyum berlesung pipinya. Ia berdiri di depan Donghae.

Donghae merutuk dirinya yang malah merasa terpesona melihat senyum itu. Aish. Dia 'kan cowok. "A-aku… hanya berjalan-jalan," balasnya. Tak mungkin baginya untuk mengaku dirinya tersesat. Itu memalukan.

Pemuda itu beralih dan duduk di samping Donghae, "Berjalan-jalan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Donghae mengangguk

"Di taman asrama cowok?" tanyanya lagi.

Donghae mengangguk lagi. Tunggu—**asrama cowok?!**

Tiba-tiba Donghae pucat, menyadari satu hal. Wajahnya berubah horror. Pantas saja ia tak menemukan kamarnya sejak tadi. Ia melenceng jauh sekali hingga berada di gedung asrama cowok yang terhalang satu gedung dari gedung asramanya.

Gedung asrama cowok—Gedung sekolah—Gedung asrama cewek. Begitulah urutannya.

Kenapa ia tak sadar dengan hal itu?! Sedari tadi yang ia temui 'kan hanya cowok—cowok menyebalkan itu apalagi! Bodoh!

Ia tak sadar dengan ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya yang berubah-rubah begitu cepat. Pucat, nampak berpikir keras, bergumam dengan tampang sebal, mengangguk-angguk sambil menggigit bibir. "Hahahaha—" suara tawa terdengar lagi.

Donghae menoleh, menatap pemuda itu yang kini tertawa lagi. "Kau lucu sekali." Dan begitu saja mencubit pipi kirinya.

EH?

Seakan tersadar, pemuda itu menarik tangannya dan menghentikan tawanya stelah berdehem "Ehm," Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku Siwon. Choi Siwon. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Lee Sunhae." balas Donghae sambil menatap aneh.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Bukannya para gadis sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta nanti malam. Kau juga gadis 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Setengah bercanda.

Donghae ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kalimat bermakna negative, tapi itu sama saja dengan menunggu sang noona menggantungnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus mengatakan masalahnya. "Errr sebenarnya..." Siwon menatap Donghae, penasaran. Donghae menunduk, merasakan wajahnya terbakar sebelum melanjutkan. "…aku tersesat."

Dan sekali lagi suara tawa terdengar.

"YA! Jangan ketawa~" ujar Donghae sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Siwon yang melihatnya malah menganggap gadis ini lucu. "Baiklah… baiklah…" ujarnya menyudahi tawanya. Masih terkekeh.

Ia bangkit dan menatap gadis itu, terlihat berantakan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan merapihkan rambut serta jepitan pita gadis di depannya dengan tangan sebelum berujar lagi. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Membuat Donghae berdebar.

YA! Lee Donghae! Ada apa denganmu, batinnya.

**1 3 9**

Sunhae dan Henry turun dari pesawat dengan senyum lebar. Setelah melalui perjalanan cukup panjang di atas pesawat mereka akhirnya mendarat di kota fashion dunia—Paris.

"Akhirnya sampai juga~" gumam Sunhae girang. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap Henry yang juga tengah menatap kagum sekitarnya saat keluar dari bandara.

PUK

Sunhae mengenakan jaketnya yang sedari tadi ia lepas sembarang dan tergesa sehingga tak sadar jika ponsel yang ia taruh di saku jaket itu meluncur jatuh.

"Ayo pergi, chagi~" ajak Sunhae pada Henry sambil menggandengnya.

Mereka akan menuju hotel untuk beristirahat sebelum memulai petualangannya di kota ini. Mereka pergi bersama dengan taksi yang membawa mereka.

Meninggalkan ponsel yang tergelatak begitu saja.

**1 3 9**

**HAE POV**

Akhirnya sampai juga.

Aku berbalik menghadap Siwon di depan pintu dan menyunggingkan senyum manis, "Terimakasih, banyak," ujarku padanya. Ia membalas dengan senyuman dan mengacak rambutku.

"Jangan tersesat lagi ya~" godanya, membuatku mengerucutkan bibir. "Masuklah, kita bertemu lagi di pesta. Berdandanlah yang cantik."

Aku mengangguk saja, padahal dalam hati merutuk karena dengan adanya pesta aku harus memakai gaun dan high heels. Aishhh. Semua ini gara-gara noona!

"Bye~"

"Bye~"

Dan ia pergi.

"Hhhh~" aku menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Di dalam aku melihat Yoona dan Taeyeon sudah mengenakan gaun mereka sedang berdandan. Aku membatu dengan wajah begitu merah. Mereka cantik sekali.

Yoona dengan gaun panjang berwarna hijau pucat yang mengerut di bagian atas pinggang. Rambutnya yang cukup panjang dan curly ia ikat satu ke samping. Sementara Taeyeon dengan gaun berwarna putih dengan ornament bunga-bunga yang simple. Rambut coklat pendek sebahunya ia gerai begitu saja.

"Kau dari mana, Sunhae?" Tanya Yoona yang sedang memasang anting di telinga kanannya, membuyarkan lamunanku yang masih mengagumi penampilan mereka. Ia manatapku dari pantulan di cermin. Taeyeon juga menatapku dengan tatapan entah-apa-itu yang tak kutahu.

"Aku—habis jalan-jalan," dustaku tak sepenuhnya dusta. Anggap saja kejadian tersesat itu salah satu dari rencana jalan-jalanku yang terduga. Aku melepas tas selempang dan melemparkannya ke kasur. Aku membuka lemari, mengambil gaun dan high heels yang akan aku kenakan atas pilihan noona.

Sebuah gaun di bawah lutut dengan lengan tiga perempat berwarna peach.

Aku meringis melihatnya, membayangkan aku memakainya membuat perutku tergelitik. Tapi mau tak mau aku akhirnya pegi ke kamar mandi. Bersiap.

Pesta akan dimulai sejam lagi dan aku bahkan belum mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sepertinya mulai seperti para cewek. Tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan untuk menatap diri sendiri di depan cermin. Rasa tak percaya itu masih saja ada meski sudah sering kali aku melihat bagaimana tampilanku sebagai cewek.

"Ini…" gumamku. Gila, lanjutku dalam hati. Aku merasa familiar dengan kata 'gila' ini, karena aku selalu menggunakannya saat selesai bercermin. Aku membalikkan tubuhku membelakangi cermin dan menghadap Yoona dan Taeyeon yang menatapku terkejut. Hell, aku bahkan lebih terkejut dari mereka!

Aku baru saja selesai menganti pakaian dengan gaun nista itu dan didandani Taeyeon.

"Kau… cantik" gumam Taeyeon terdengar olehku, yang diangguki Yoona.

Aku memang terlihat cantik sekarang—tak kalah cantik dari Yoona dan Taeyeon.

Dan itu—MENGERIKAN!

Eommaaaa… T^T

**HAE POV END**

**.**

**To be Continued~**

**.**

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca :D

Ditunggu kritik, saran dan komentarnya di kolom review :D

**.**

Balasan Review Chapter 2~~

**Cutefish: **Kasian ya? Author kok malah seneng ya~ Hahaha *ketawa bareng Sunhae* Udah dilanjut~ makasih reviewnya~

**shetea. vhateamach:** Iya ketahuan, kecepetan ya? Eum, Yoona sama Taeyeon? Liat aja nanti XD makasih reviewnya~

**dew'yellow:** Makasih udah bilang author lucu *ehsalahpaham* Wahhh ketahuan. Harusnya itu angka 139-nya jangan ditulis ya haha. Tapi tetep kok ini AllsemeXHae. Udah lanjut meski lama, makasih reviewnya~

**LeeHaeIn. Lhi:** Author juga penasaran ini plot mau dibawa kemana *?* haha~ Uke-Hae centric kok, gapapa ya? Salam 139! XD *tost* makasih reviewnya~

**aoora:** siap, chap depan ya :D makasih reviewnya~

**Elfishy:** Udah lanjut. Yaudah pairnya Haexauthor gimana? XD Ehhh, dilarang cium property orang *tarik hae* makasih reviewnya~

**Yulika19343382:** Aduh, bingung nulis nomor dibelakang nick kamu, chingu haha~ udah lanjut nih makasih reviewnya~

**putri. Sparclouds:** Iya nih, cowok itu 'kan biasanya pada jorok *lirik ade* haha~ ga kok ching, mereka masih sayang Sunhae jadi ga diaduin. Be-lum. Kekeke makasih reviewnya~

**Rae:** haha makasih reviewnya~

**Lee Suhae:** Wahhh aku kira Lee Sunhae hehe. Iya ini Yaoi~ makasih reviewnya~

**Arum Junnie:** Ngerian mana sama final destination hayo? *ganyambungwoy* Kecepetan ya? Hae emang gabisa acting, maklum. Makasih reviewnya~

haelfishy: itu karena author suka baso malang*?* haha~ Hae ga ditendang kok, be-lum. Kibum? Emang udah suka 'kan dia mantannya Hae, eh Sunhae maksudnya :D makasih reviewnya~

**jyong min:** Udah lanjut. Akhirnya? Liat nanti XD makasih reviewnya~

**laila. r. mubarok:** cepet ya? Hae emang ga bakat acting! makasih reviewnya~ :D

**Kim Haemi:** Udah lanjut nih, maaf lama ya. Makasih reviewnya~

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
